


Having trouble staying focused, can't pretend that I don't notice

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Toothache, couldn't sleep, duh - Freeform, so ziall feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn needs to study but like Niall though, he's a bit distracting yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having trouble staying focused, can't pretend that I don't notice

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep last night so as with every facet of my life Ziall took over, i'm not even mad tho :)

Zayn really needs to study for this class he’s not doing so hot in so he tells his boyfriend Niall to not come by his room for awhile, but Niall whines, promising that he won’t be a distraction, that Zayn won’t even know he’s there until Zayn gives in and let’s him stay. Niall’s promise is of course bullshit because no matter how hard Zayn tries to concentrate he is acutely aware of every move Niall makes—of every damn _breath_  he takes.

He tries to hanker down and focus but then Niall starts chewing his nail or flipping through one of his comic books mostly just looking at the graphics because he hates reading when he doesn’t have to, notices when Niall finally succumbs to boredom and grabs Zayn’s roommate Liam’s iPod sticking the ear buds in and settling on Justin Timberlake’s latest album. Shortly after he starts dancing without realizing it starting with a foot tap, then a little head bob, until he’s wiggling in the chair making an annoying creaking noise that he’s unaware of but is driving Zayn crazy.

Zayn finally slams his book shut and surprises Niall by straddling him in the chair, pulling the headphones out the blonde’s ears.

"Zee what’re you doin’ shouldn’t ya be studying?"

"Yep"

"Then what…"

"You. My Irish little Shakira." He paused to kiss Niall’s left cheek.

"Are just too." He moved to place a kiss on Niall’s right cheek.

"Damn distracting." He finished with a gentle kiss to the blonde’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had sex ;)


End file.
